Firearms are used for recreational as well as for combat related activities. Many people use rifles as their preferred weapon. Many people desire to modify various weapons including gun stocks in order to suit their personal preference. The stock of a gun is the part of a rifle or other firearm to which the barrel and firing assembly are attached. In the case of a rifle, a portion of the gun stock is held against an individual's shoulder when firing a gun.
Generally speaking, the parts of a gun or rifle can be disassembled from a gun stock to facilitate cleaning of the gun. It is important to clean a gun or rifle to ensure adequate performance of the weapon. Cleaning and disassembling of the parts of a gun can be time-consuming because of the fasteners and components required to maintain the gun within a gun stock in an assembled position.
Many people also choose to change the stock of a gun or rifle. In certain cases, an individual may desire to use a bull pup design stock. The bull pup design places a gun's action behind the trigger and in front of a short butt stock. By making this adaptation, a fire arm's length is decreased while retaining the same barrel length. Generally speaking, bull pup design stocks allow for an approximately 25% reduction in weapon length, which allows for better maneuverability in confined spaces.
As mentioned above, in order to clean a weapon, the components of the weapon must be disassembled from the stock of the rifle. In order to do this, in many cases, several fasteners and components that are required to maintain the components of the firearm within the stock must be un coupled from the stock of a firearm. In most cases, tools are required to disassemble the components of a weapon from the stock of a rifle. Because of this requirement for tools, in many combats situations weapons go uncleaned for long periods of time causing such weapons to malfunction. Additionally, disassembling and assembling the firing assembly from a gun stock can also take a significant amount of time because of the multiple components of the weapon.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way of cleaning, assembling and disassembling weapons.